<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the break up by ShaysTales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850517">the break up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaysTales/pseuds/ShaysTales'>ShaysTales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016), Macriley - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, macriley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaysTales/pseuds/ShaysTales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>couldn't sleep last <br/>and was thinking about how I want mac and desi to break up lol <br/>and this popped into my head</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the break up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>be kind I'm not a writer<br/>if you ship macriley let's be friends</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac and Riley were in the codex mainframe coming up with a plan to stop codex from killing millions. <br/>”Riley, do you think you can manufacture a virus to shut down the machine”<br/>”maybe but one false keystroke and boooom.”<br/>” I believe you can do it and while you do that ill find a way to buy us time”<br/>”good luck” she gave a desperate smile.<br/>”Yeah, you too!” he gave her a smile and took off running in the far off distance”</p>
<p>Riley was fiercely typing away when the crack of weighted silence was an all to familiar sound.<br/>Mac slightly panicked, calling her name.</p>
<p>”riles we gotta go codex agents are coming and we can't be caught”<br/>” I haven't finished the code yet!” she exclaimed.<br/>”I figured out a way to overheat the core of the machine hopefully it'll collapse on itself”<br/>”will that be enough”<br/>”well, for now it should be, but we really need to go, like right now!”</p>
<p>Riley packed up her gear and both headed out the nearest exit. Only to be met with 5 codex agents with guns pointed at them. They exchanged a damn it looks and put their hands up. </p>
<p>“Move it Titan wants to speak with you..both!” A random agent demanded.</p>
<p>Surrendering they marched forward. </p>
<p>All of a sudden there was a loud bang and smoke filling the air.</p>
<p>“Riley this way” Mac nodded to the left.</p>
<p>They both took off toward a clearing.</p>
<p>“Mac...Riley” a familiar voice called out.</p>
<p>Stopped them dead in their tracks. They turned around to see Bozer, Russ, and Desi standing behind them. And the five guards laying on the floor unconscious.</p>
<p>“What are you guys doing here you need to go now!” Mac said with clenched teeth.</p>
<p>“We came to come get you guys you could be a little appreciative,” said Russ</p>
<p>“Who said we needed saving,” Riley said with a little too much hostility. </p>
<p>”look, guys, let's all go home and you can explain what you were doing here alright?” desi said desperately.</p>
<p>”We don't want to go back. We need to finish the mission. We have to help codex” mac said convincingly. </p>
<p>Russ, Bozer, and Desi stood there in confused silence when gunshots rang near and to close for comfort. They all began to run for safety behind a building. Bozer was safe and calling out for everyone to run faster. Russ made it following suit. Then desi. Mac and Riley were a few feet behind them when mac looks behind him to make sure Riley was close behind.</p>
<p>When he took notice she was laying there on the ground. <br/>”Rileys been hit. I have to go get her,” Mac said, panicked.<br/>”you can't or you'll get shot too.” Desi said. <br/>” I have too.” Mac waited till it was safe to check on her.<br/>”mac wait..” before she could finish her thought he was already by Rileys’ side.</p>
<p>She was laying there face on the ground. He flipped her over as he checked her. There was no blood anywhere. He was confused as to why she was on the ground unconscious. </p>
<p>Just then desi was on her way to check on her as well when Russ stopped her. ”look more agents we can't get caught here”<br/>She looked at him with hatred and disgust but she knew he was right. She knew Mac and Riley had made a choice.  she couldn’t help them now without risking her life and Russ and Bozers as well. Her eyes never left the sight of her love and Riley.</p>
<p>“Riley. Hey riles wake up…” his voice pleading and desperate “Riley please you have to get up!”</p>
<p>“Mac…..” for a moment she thought she had died and this was her heaven. “Hey… ugh my back..”<br/>That’s when he noticed the hole in her bag. He deduced that her computer had caught the bullet. </p>
<p>A big smile crept on his face. While she was still out of sorts. He gave her a hug and she fell into it. From desis perspective they were hugging entirely too long.</p>
<p>Mac finally released her from the hug. They locked eyes and he grabbed her face as if he was going to kiss her but didn’t. He moved her hair out of her face still entranced. And smiled once again standing up as and reaching out his hand to help her up. <br/>“Are you ok? Are your legs ok? can you move them?”<br/>Riley snapping back into reality <br/>“Yep I’m good” she stood up dusting herself off.<br/>and that’s when Mac went in for a nothing hug this time Riley hugged him back. <br/>“Look the guards are coming let just tell them they tried to rescue us and we refused”<br/>“Ok! Sounds like a plan.” </p>
<p>The Phoenix team, still behind the building witnessing this all happening. Russ confused and angry and trying to find a way out. Bozer happy Riley is ok and secretly super happy about the moment that he just witnessed. And then there was Desi confused and yet enlightened...Macs never held her that way.. and suddenly it clicked.. he may love her but he loves Riley as well.</p>
<p>The codex agents came to collect Riley and MacGyver.<br/>The Phoenix team escaped with heavy Hearts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>